


Aux saisons finissantes

by Oceanna



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: F/M, La folie de Woosley est présente dans le background, Les OC occupent une place mineure, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lyall est différent des autres loups-garous. Votre père était l'amour de sa vie, et nous autres immortels ne disons pas cela à la légère. Oh, il y en a eu d'autres avant Sandy, la plupart des femmes, si vous voulez savoir. Mais Sandy a été le dernier."<br/>Oui, avant, il a eu Elizabeth, Ann et d'autres qui ont été englouti par le temps. Il y a eu Sandy. Et puis, il y a eu Biffy. Parce qu'un cœur brisé guérit et que la vie continue malgré tout, surtout chez un immortel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aux saisons finissantes

> L'amour est mort entre tes bras  
>  Te souviens-tu de sa rencontre  
>  Il est mort tu la referas  
>  Il s'en revient à ta rencontre  
>    
>  Encore un printemps de passé  
>  Je songe à ce qu'il eut de tendre  
>  Adieu saison qui finissez  
>  Vous nous reviendrez aussi tendre
> 
> Apollinaire, _Vitam Impendere Amori_.

 

Il y a eu Elizabeth, avec son rire qui secouait ses épaules et faisait briller ses dents au milieu de sa peau sombre. Elle avait la capacité précieuse de pouvoir s’amuser de beaucoup, avec une tendresse désintéressée qui fascinait Lyall. Il n’avait encore jamais vu d’aussi près quelqu’un qui se fonde dans le décor sans perdre de vue ses propres intérêts. Il pense encore à elle, parfois, lorsqu’il remplit ses fonctions de bêta, à la distance qu’elle entretenait avec les gens sans les tenir à l’écart, à la manière dont cet équilibre précieux se formait autour d’elle. C’est celui-ci qu’il tente de recréer avec la meute, et il songe qu’elle pourrait être fière de lui, si elle était encore en vie.

Ils s’étaient fréquenté au moment où il parvenait à contrôler sa transformation. C’est une époque assez heureuse pour n’importe quel loup, le moment où tous les inconforts sont assez familiers pour ne profiter que des avantages.

Il ne se souvient plus vraiment des détails qui entourent Elizabeth. Surtout : ses grands fou-rires lorsqu’il lui racontait ce qu’il pouvait de son quotidien. Ses épaules tressautaient et faisaient trembler le matelas, et elle était illuminée de joie. Une odeur plaisante, la joie d’un être. C’est la seule personne qu’il ait jamais connu capable de passer d’un éclat de rire à un soupir de plaisir, comme si c’était une évidence. Il adorait cela à son propos.

La maladie l’a emportée. Il garde encore, dans une boîte en bois, une médaille avec une mèche de ses cheveux crépus.

.

Il n’aime pas penser à Ann. Cela le ramène toujours à la manière dont il a dû arrêter de la voir.

Elle avait un calme serein et avait repris la boutique de son mari après sa mort. Il l’avait rencontré bien après cela, lorsqu’on lui avait recommandé ses talents de couturière. Elle avait un art incomparable pour dissimuler des poches dans les plis du tissu qu’il appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Son mari lui avait appris à lire et à compter, mais ses yeux étaient fatigués par son travail, et elle n’osait pas les user encore plus. Il se souvient des moments où elle cousait et où il lui lisait un livre. Il régnait alors dans l’arrière-boutique un calme immense. Il adorait cette tranquillité. Au dehors, il y avait les affaires du BUR, et la folie montante de Woosley. Mais une fois la porte de la boutique fermée, une fois qu’il était installé sur la chaise qu’elle avait rembourré de son mieux pour qu’elle soit confortable, il pouvait espérer que les choses allaient s’arranger.

Bien sûr, le reste du temps, Lyall était trop lucide pour espérer une amélioration de son présent. Woosley combattait ou tuait les prétendants au titre d’alpha les uns après les autres. Le nombre de porte-clef était en grande diminution, et ne restaient que les désespérés, les fidèles et ceux qui souhaitaient l’immortalité à tout prix. Il avait demandé aux loups les plus sanguins de s’enrôler de nouveau dans le régiment, et n’avait gardé avec lui que les plus prudents, capables de baisser la tête. L’humeur de Woosley avait le plus de chance de glisser sur eux rapidement par manque d’intérêt. Cela allait bientôt ne plus suffire. Il le savait.

« Si cela te dérange tellement, avait grondé l’alpha, tu n’as qu’à prendre leur place ! »

Il savait que bientôt, il n’aurait plus le choix.

Il n’a jamais touché Ann. Il ne lui a fait aucune promesse. Il lui a dit que bientôt, la meute l’obligerait à s’éloigner. Elle avait ployé la nuque en silence, mais n’avait pas tremblé, n’avait pas protesté. Même avec cela il revenait voler des heures auprès d’elle, jusqu’au jour où un loup avait dévasté l’arrière boutique. Jusqu’au jour où Woosley l’avait saisi à la gorge et avait sifflé qu’il lui appartenait et que s’il sentait encore l’odeur d’Ann sur sa peau, il détruirait le reste.

Lyall avait demandé à un diurne du BUR de lui faire parvenir une partie de ses économies personnelles. Il a découvert, quelques mois plus tard, que la boutique était fermée et qu’elle était partie.

Il garde, au fond de son placard ses gilets passés de mode et a parfois l’impression que son odeur y est toujours inscrite.

.

Et puis il y a eu Alessandro.

Alessandro a été une masse de problèmes dès le départ pour Lyall, que ce soit dans son rôle de bêta des Woosley ou en tant qu’agent du BUR. Lyall aime penser qu’il a beau avoir aimé cet homme plus que tout autre, il ne s’est jamais trop illusionné sur son compte.

Au début, il le croisait au BUR de manière régulière : l’homme fouillait leurs archives sans indiquer ce qu’il cherchait, ou se mêlait sans autorisation de leurs enquêtes. Lyall soupçonne qu’à l’époque le BUR le fascinait tant il est l’anathème de la doctrine des Templiers. Alessandro n’y souscrivait plus guère, à l’époque, et Lyall savait qu’il faisait tout pour que sa fille ne tombe pas entre leurs mains – et c’était peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle l’homme en lui-même acceptait de temps à autre d’être raisonnable. Cela ne l’empêchait ni d’obéir à leurs ordres, ni de considérer qu’un bon surnaturel était soit mort, soit en contact avec sa peau.

Au début, Alessandro travaillait plutôt avec les agent diurnes lorsqu’il acceptait de collaborer avec le BUR. Cela convenait parfaitement à Lyall. L’homme était un redoutable observateur, aimait tout savoir, et aurait été capable de deviner l’état de Woosley. Cela n’aurait pas été un problème si Woosley n’avait pas été capable de le tuer ou si la mort de l’Alpha de la main d’un paranaturel n’avait aucun antécédent, mais risquait de propulser Alessandro à la tête de la meute. L’un ou l’autre les aurait laissés encore plus fragilisés. Les loups-garous avaient besoin d’une structure efficace pour accommoder leur tendance à la désorganisation. Lyall la maintenait à Londres autant que possible et Channing la maintenait dans le régiment. Woosley ne servait pas à grand-chose dans cela, mais sans sa présence, sans l’illusion de son accord, la meute se déliterait immédiatement. Lyall ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Et puis il s’était retrouvé à poursuivre un Isolé en même temps qu’Alessandro pour une affaire de trafic d’hallucinogènes. Il avait dû se transformer et sacrifier un précieux gilet pour le plaquer à terre avant que le paranaturel ne l’abatte sans somation. Alessandro les avait raccompagné au poste, en silence, et s’était soudain tourné vers Lyall qui avait mis la tenue de rechange qu’il conservait dans son bureau. Son regard perçant avait fait remonter un frisson le long de son cou, qu’il avait scrupuleusement censuré.

« De mon expérience être loup implique un lâcher-prise sur sa garde robe, un goût pour le combat et un irrespect certain pour les conventions sociales, avait-il dit. »

Lyall avait cligné des yeux.

« Monsieur. »

D’un geste gracieux de la main, Alessandro avait désigné la tenue de Lyall.

« J’aurais pensé que vous étiez un vampire si je ne vous avais pas vu vous transformer. »

Le professeur tenta de prendre l’affirmation comme un compliment sur sa maîtrise et sur sa tenue, mais c’était un peu compliqué. Il restait fier d’être un loup-garou, et en tant que tel n’avait pas beaucoup de respect pour la société vampire.

« Je n’ai jamais aimé la politique, se borna-t-il à répondre. »

Alessandro avait levé un sourcil avec un « Ah ! » qui était à la fois satisfait et amusé. Son regard perçant s’attarda sur Lyall qui se préparait à finir la conversation d’une manière délibérée, et cela fit possiblement battre son sang un peu plus vite.

« Moi qui avait espéré que vous me révéleriez votre amour pour les promenades au clair de lune vêtu seulement d’un cape. »

Lyall supposa plus tard que l’inconvenant badinage avait été volontaire, que l’homme avait voulu le vexer ou déclencher une quelconque réaction. En d’autres circonstances, il aurait certainement réuni l’horreur nécessaire devant une telle ouverture. Mais Lyall était fatigué de sa nuit, avait une côte qui guérissait à cause Woosley et attendait avec impatience que le soleil se lève pour dormir. Il avait donc répondu :

« Je n’affirmerai ni n’infirmer une telle rumeur. »

Ce n’était ni très digne d’un gentleman, ni même dans ses habitudes. Mais Alessandro avait sourit et lui avait souhaité une bonne matinée avant de le laisser remplir son rapport. Avant de s’endormir ce matin-là, Lyall avait songé que l’homme était dangereux et qu’il devait l’éviter le plus possible. Le problème avec ce plan, devait-il découvrir, c’est que cette décision coïncidait avec celle du paranaturel d’en apprendre plus sur le bêta de la meute Woosley, ce qui avait largement compliqué les choses.

Le problème, au final, s’était résumé ainsi : Alessandro était le premier à lui faire se souvenir que sa vie avait été différente avant la folie de Woosley. Il était le premier qui cristallisait le peu de regret qu’il s’interdisait de ressentir à ce propos. Pire : Alessandro le faisait rire. Et si ce n’avait été qu’un peu de badinage – même réalisé avec un brio incontestable –, si ce n’avait été que quelques caresses faussement involontaires au dessus de ses vêtements, si ce n’avait été que ces regards perçant qui lui coupaient le souffle, si ce n’avait été que la coupe élégante de ses tenues, si ce n’avait été que leur goûts partagés sur les derniers gadgets scientifiques… Même avec tout cela rassemblé, Lyall n’aurait pas été aussi tenté si Alessandro ne le faisait pas rire. Cela le prenait toujours par surprise, et il avait obligé de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas rit depuis longtemps.

Le problème, au final, avait été que non seulement Alessandro le faisait rire, mais qu’il s’était aperçu de cette faiblesse.

Et même dans ses moments-là, Lyall était capable de dire : cet homme n’est ni bon, ni honnête. Il serait capable de nous tuer si nous nous trouvions en travers de son chemin, sans nous donner la moindre chance de nous écarter. Il est égocentrique, refuse d’écouter les autres sauf quand cela l’arrange, et approche chaque situation comme une guerre qu’il doit gagner. Il veut tout savoir mais ne veut rien dire de lui-même, il veut tout maîtriser sans cesser d’être incontrôlable. Même dans ces moments-là, le professeur savait que si Woosley l’apprenait ou si Alessandro comprenait ce qui se passait avec son alpha, la situation deviendrait encore pire qu’elle ne l’était.

Malgré tout, Lyall avait plongé sans regarder en arrière.

Il y a eu cette nuit passée à lire des archives pour une obscure histoire de poupée vaudou qu’il fallait finir de régler. Lyall avait englouti des litres de thés, et Floote avait fourni des litres de café à l’italienne – une chose horriblement amère que le professeur avait accepté de goûter une unique fois au grand amusement d’Alessandro. Tout cela s’était passé dans un silence qui donnait l’impression que le reste du monde avait cessé d’exister.

« J’ai trouvé quelque chose, avait annoncé le professeur. »

Le paranaturel s’était levé de sa chaise pour se pencher sur les papiers qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Il avait posé une main sur l’épaule de Lyall et son pouce s’était involontairement logé contre la nuque du loup garou. Alessandro avait retiré ses gants depuis longtemps. Lyall s’était senti redevenir inexorablement humain, ce qui était d’autant plus désagréable que de larges entailles causées par Woosley n’avaient pas fini de guérir et qu’elles recommencèrent à le lancer. Il avait tourné la tête pour dire quelque chose, mais s’était figé. Il était humain. Il n’était peut-être pas sans défense, mais certainement diminué. Les yeux perçants d’Alessandro étaient légèrement écarquillés et il semblait aussi surpris que le professeur. Il avait avalé sa salive, se souvient-il, et l’avait embrassé.

Lyall s’attendait à un autre baiser, plus égoïste, chargé de l’intensité dévorante qui habitait chaque geste d’Alessandro – et il aurait apprécié un tel baiser. Mais les lèvres étaient restées étrangement chastes et délicates contre les siennes. Le paranaturel s’était éloigné avec un « oh » étonné, presque fasciné, aussi surpris que Lyall de cette réserve. Il s’était raclé la gorge, avait déplacé sa main, et avait demandé ce que le professeur avait découvert.

À la fin de la nuit, Alessandro avait remis son chapeau, et s’était tourné vers Lyall.

« Il y a un salon de thé qui vient d’ouvrir sur Bridewell. Demain soir ? »

Le professeur avait grappillé quelques minutes le lendemain. Alessandro était devenu Sandy.

Contrairement à la tradition littéraire, changer de nom n’a pas changé le paranaturel. Sandy n’a jamais été un homme bon. Cela n’empêche : quand leurs peaux se touchaient et que Lyall était humain et fragile, Sandy restait étrangement délicat. Il n’était jamais gentil – c’était trop attendre de lui. Il n’a fait aucune promesse, disparaissait sans donner d’explication, revenait sans dire ce qu’il avait fait, traitait Lyall parfois en ami, parfois en étranger, parfois en confident. La plupart du temps, le professeur avait l’impression qu’ils jouaient à ce qu’ils auraient pu être, dans d’autres temps et d’autres circonstances. Mais Lyall avait aussi l’intuition que leur relation le déroutait, qu’elle touchait un territoire que le paranaturel, pour toute son expérience, ne connaissait pas. Et lui se laissait engloutir par la tempête qu’était Sandy de tout son cœur et sans un seul regret.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes…

Mais elles étaient ce qu’elles étaient, et Lyall était plus qu’heureux de pouvoir simplement prétendre qu’elles pourraient se finir un jour, qu’il pourrait reprendre une vie moins à vif. De pouvoir, en un sens, _espérer_. Que le monde puisse changer. Que Sandy puisse changer. C’était la première fois qu’il connaissait une espérance aussi puissante.

Et peut-être garde-t-il le dernier carnet dans une poche de sa veste en souvenir de cela.

.

L’odeur des Maccon est absente quand Lyall frappe à la porte. Il sait que le _Spotted Custard_ est parti de Londres. Il a eu le temps de lire les nécrologies avant de se rendre jusqu’à la meute, et même s’il ne sait pas tous les détails, c’est un soulagement de savoir que Lord Maccon est encore en vie.

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de cataloguer les différences avec ses souvenirs alors qu’il est accueilli par la meute. Étrange de se rendre compte de ses propres yeux que la colère de son ancien alpha ne s’est pas transmis au reste de la meute. Compréhensible, aussi, car ils se souviennent de Woosley. Mais entre l’abandon du château de Woosley, l’absence de la famille Maccon, et la présence de Biffy, il sent, pour la première fois, que la page est définitivement tournée. C’est un soulagement de laisser tant de blessures s’éloigner et de penser que peut-être elles ne seront jamais plus rouvertes. Il cache, autant qu’il le peut, sa satisfaction en voyant que ses prédictions vingt ans plus tôt ont été confirmées et que chaque chose est enfin à sa place. Lyall aime les équilibres, et Biffy est un équilibre inattendu et délicat de discrétion et d’assurance, de frivolité et de sérieux. Une étude de contrastes qui ne l’a jamais déçu. Lyall aime la nouveauté et encore plus la manière dont elle finit par s’intégrer au quotidien avec tant d’évidence que les gens oublient que cela n’a pas toujours été ainsi. Biffy est un nouveau type d’alpha pour un monde qui change. Il a hâte de voir ce que vont apporter les siècles suivants avec lui.

Il prend le temps de préserver sa tenue avant de se transformer et de montrer sa gorge à leur nouvel alpha. La cérémonie n’est pas aussi sérieuse qu’elle aurait pu l’être parce que personne n’imagine que Lyall pourrait prétendre au titre d’alpha et que tout le monde sait avec plus ou moins de précision, que le professeur n’occupera pas souvent son propre lit, et cela aussi est nouveau.

Biffy et lui prennent le temps de parer aux urgences de la meute avant de se retrouver. C’est une chose de continuer une relation après des années de séparation, c’en est une autre d’oublier leurs responsabilités respectives. Lyall a le temps d’avoir un résumé complet des dernières semaines et de toutes les rumeurs croustillantes possibles, sans révéler que Biffy l’a tenu informé pendant son absence. Ajouté à sa discrétion habituelle, la meute s’ouvre et se referme autour de lui comme de l’eau, comme s’il n’était jamais partie. C’est une impression étrange, considérant tout ce qui a changé.

Il peut enfin frapper à la porte de Biffy un peu avant l’aube. Le loup-garou est déjà là et se lève pour l’accueillir avec un sourire. Lyall a possiblement passé une partie du voyage à se demander comment allaient se passer leurs retrouvailles – il préfère être paré à toute éventualité – mais Biffy le presse déjà contre lui. Peau contre peau. Il frissonne. Alexia et Alessandra sont en Egypte, et il sait que Biffy a refusé à la jeune métanaturelle l’appartenance à sa meute. Il ne connaîtra certainement plus avant longtemps la sensation de redevenir humain, et cela aussi éloigne le souvenir de Sandy. Il le laisse partir sans regret. Il entend dans le creux de son cou :

« Tu m’as manqué. »

Il pourrait sourire, ou lui dire qu’ils ont échangé suffisamment de lettres pour combler l’absence, ou encore se moquer gentiment de sa jeunesse. À la place, il le presse un peu plus contre lui : il partage le sentiment. Les mains de son alpha sont en train de défaire délicatement sa cravate et Lyall savoure la douceur de ses doigts. Les lèvres du jeune homme parcourent son front, ses tempes, ses joues avec une affection un peu joueuse. Biffy a toujours eu en lui cette capacité à la tendresse, et c’est sans doute grâce à cela qu’il s’est frayé un chemin dans son cœur. Sa cravate est déposée sur une chaise et Lyall se redresse pour l’embrasser proprement et l’attirer vers leur lit. L’éloignement est une chose fascinante : le professeur a toujours aimé découvrir ses amants, et Biffy lui offre l’occasion de le redécouvrir dont il se délecte avec beaucoup de joie.

Alors qu’il rêvasse avant que le sommeil n’arrive, une part de Lyall se demande ce que le futur leur réserve. Il n’a jamais considéré passer avec un immortel quelques siècles au lieu de décennies. Et pourtant… Il n’a certainement pas pour Biffy la passion qu’il a eu pour Sandy ; cela lui appartiendra pour toujours. Mais Sandy était une tempête qui pouvait être intense parce qu’elle était brève. Biffy… Biffy songe-t-il maintenant amusé, s’est débrouillé pour qu’il devienne une évidence et non une exception. Il s’autorise un sourire. Il arrive à retracer la façon dont le jeune homme s’y est pris, sa discrétion, et la manière dont il ne lui a jamais rien imposé. Lyall est presque certain que si leur relation devait se finir, la meute n’en souffrirait pas. Il se serre un peu plus contre Biffy qui somnole et pose ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Les paupières de son amant papillonnent et il a un sourire fugace alors que Lyall s’installe de nouveau dans le creux de ses bras.

 

Le lendemain, le professeur se retrouve face-à-face avec Channing au petit déjeuner. Il lui sourit avec une affection un peu moqueuse :

« Tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher, hein ? »

Le gamma a un geste de la main qui donne l’impression d’écarter une mouche.

« Lyall, je veux bien admettre que tu sois observateur, mais tu me pardonneras, il n’avait rien d’un alpha. Il a laissé Lord Maccon en vie ! Il a parloté et ça a _marché_! »

Le professeur ne sait pas si c’est le premier ou le second reproche qui irrite le plus l’ancien militaire. Il ne craint pas qu’il se retourne de nouveau contre Biffy ou qu’il les quitte : Channing est comme lui, fidèle à la meute avant d’être fidèle à leur alpha. Woosley s’est chargé de cela. Et si Lord Maccon a commencé à réparer ce qu’il avait fait, il faudra encore de longues années à Biffy pour avoir sa totale loyauté. Il est curieux de voir comment il va s’y prendre. Lord Maccon avait eu l’avantage de les sauver de Woosley et d’aboyer comme un militaire – deux choses que le gamma connaît et respecte. Mais le militaire a peur de Biffy et de la nouveauté qu’il représente : trop de choses qui pourraient le blesser.

« Les temps changent, répond finalement le professeur.

-Oui oui, et tu l’as vu venir ça depuis le début, je me souviens. Mais vraiment, tu t’attendais à ce que je reste les bras ballants ? »

Lyall ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire.

« Non. Mais pensais-tu sérieusement être capable de me donner des ordres ? »

Le nez aristocratique se plisse et le gamma ne répond pas. Le professeur est prêt à parier que c’est la première fois que Channing envisage le problème sous cet angle. Le militaire a beaucoup de qualités pour le commandement, mais comme beaucoup d’immortel, il est resté figé à son époque qui s’éloigne de plus en plus. Il aurait peut-être fait un bon alpha autrefois, mais son temps était passé.

L’entrée de Biffy dispense à Channing de répondre et il se lève rapidement de table. L’alpha laisse négligemment traîner ses doigts sur l’épaule de Lyall en guise de salut, comme s’ils n’avaient pas éhontément profité de leur réveil plus tôt et s’installe pour déjeuner.

« Veux-tu contacter le BUR ?, demande-t-il entre deux bouchées. »

Lyall hoche la tête. Il est presque certain que Biffy a déjà réuni les papiers nécessaires pour cette démarche en prévision de son retour. Même si le professeur aime jouer les enquêteurs, il sait qu’avec le départ de Lord et Lady Maccon s’est ouvert une brèche dans la transmission d’information à la meute que son retour au BUR peut réparer. Lyall aime quand l’intérêt s’aligne avec l’utilité. Cela donne une élégance dont la vie manque parfois.

Il finissent de manger en silence. Personne ne fait de remarque sur le fait qu’ils ont croisé leurs chevilles sous la table, même si Lyall est absolument certain que les langues se délieront avec leur départ. Lorsqu’ils quittent la salle, Biffy se rapproche de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent.

« La prochaine navette postale pour l’Égypte part dans quelques heures, remarque-t-il d’un ton dégagé. »

Lyall considère la question implicite sérieusement pendant qu’ils regagnent leur chambre.

« Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, finit-il par avouer. Je lui ai déjà tout dit dans ma première lettre. Je pensais qu’un face-à-face aiderait. Dans l’état… Ce serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Il laisse passer un silence.

« Tu es proche de la jeune Alessandra, n’est-ce pas ?, reprend-il.

-Ah. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris que tu sois déjà au courant. »

Le visage de Biffy se plisse légèrement, et Lyall se porte à ses côtés. Il n’aime pas aborder le sujet, mais il vaut mieux drainer la plaie le plus tôt possible.

« Je sais que j’ai fait le seul choix possible, continue son alpha. Elle est majeure, et la fille officielle de Lord Ackeldama. Sans Conall, son lien avec nous n’a plus de valeur. Même si… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et soupire. Il s’appuie contre l’épaule de Lyall sans le regarder. Le professeur sait que c’est sa manière de chercher du soutien sans en demander.

« Être transformé en loup-garou n’a pas effacé ton lien avec Lord Ackeldama, rappelle-t-il avec douceur.

-Non, mais cela a rendu les choses trop compliquées.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, explique Lyall. Les liens d’affections survivent malgré les changements de statut. »

Un second soupir.

« Elle a perdu la protection de la reine et de lord Akeldama en plus de la nôtre, murmure Biffy en livrant sans doute des pensées qu’il n’a cessé de se répéter. Si elle se rapproche de nouveau de nous, cela nous mettra en danger. Il faut qu’elle trouve un autre moyen. Sans nous. »

Lyall sourit.

« Elle est la fille d’Alexia. Je suis certain que si tu le lui dis, elle en trouveras un. »

Biffy eut un bref éclat de rire.

« Et je lui dois au moins de lui dire qu’elle reste notre nièce préférée, je suppose. Je me souviens d’avoir eu son âge. »

Il s’appuie un peu plus contre l’épaule de Lyall, puis se redresse et lui vole un baiser.

« Je suppose qu’il ne reste plus qu’à commencer la nuit ? »

Le professeur ne peut pas s’empêcher de le ramener à lui pour quelques autres baisers. Ils ont vingt ans à rattraper, après tout.


End file.
